Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Inochi
by Sennyazell
Summary: La realidad se retuerce y la fantasía se convierte en una pesadilla de la cual ya no es posible despertar. Viviendo un infierno en lo antes era su planeta, dos hermanas trataran de sobrevivir a cualquier obstáculo que se les atreviese. ¿Qué eres capaz de sacrificar para salvar a quien más quieres de los no-vivos?
1. Prólogo

_**Raccoon City**__**: 28 de Febrero del 2048.**_

Desde el año 2000 el gobierno ha experimentado con diversos tipos de virus para diversas especialidades como lo son la guerra, la salud, etc. Un mal día los científicos no tuvieron la precaución necesaria y un virus cuya capacidad era la reanimación de células muertas se desato en un centro de investigación. La corporación responsable en un intento desesperado por retenerlo termina esparciéndolo por todo el mundo, dejando un planeta casi inevitable por seres vivos.

Afortunamente los seres humanos son capaces de realizar sacrificios por sus seres amados, por aquello que más anhelan en o por lo que más desean y en esas ocasiones, son capaces de dar hasta la propia vida con tal de proteger eso tan especial. Este sentimiento de protección es lo que ha llevado a muchos humanos comunes y corriente a revelarse a la infección y luchar por tener de regreso el planeta que les pertenece. Sin embargo pocos saben las mutaciones que este virus ha tenido al trascurso de su viaje por el planeta.

.

.

_**29 de Febrero - 8:00am**_

La obscuridad ha reinado las calles desde ese fatídico día, solo se puede escuchar por doquier el marcado eco de gemidos hambrientos de los que ya no están vivos, gritos de terror y repentinas explosiones o detonaciones de armas de alto calibre. Los sobrevivientes ha intentado escapar, presas del pánico o de los no-muertos que deambulan por las una vez pacificas calles de esta ciudad.

Senyazel es una joven de pelo castaño oscuro, estatura promedio y ojos vivaces, pero a la vez vacíos, y que tiene a su cargo a su hermana menor, es una de los pocos sobrevivientes al inicio de este virus mundial; es en verdad digno de admirar lo que esta chica ha hecho por su hermana, tras el sacrificio de sus padres para que ellas vivieran han estado juntas con solo un objetivo en la mente… Sobrevivir.

Para estas chicas su vida se ha convertido en días casi eternos en los que tienen que recorrer las calles logrando sobrevivir al ataque de aquellas bestias, ver morir a las personas que querían, presenciar la destrucción de la tierra a como la conocían y estar en constante peligro de muerte por las pútridas fauces de aquellas inmundas criaturas de pesadilla que deambulan torpemente por las calles rebosantes de sangre y muerte.

¿Pero qué posibilidades hay de escapar si cada lugar de esta ciudad está vigilado por aquellos seres de ultratumba?

Ciertamente, ni en sus sueños más locos y deseados como buenas gamer´s que eran, se creyeron en una situación así. Pero el destino les tenía algo preparado a ese par. Una mañana parecida a cualquier otra salieron de su habitual escondite para buscar alimentos cuando fueron emboscadas repentinamente por más de 15 zombies y no contar más que con un bat de beisbol, la mayor escondió a su hermana en un contenedor metálico cubierto por escombros. Vaciar el contenido y depositar ahí a su hermana fue lo mejor que pudo pensar antes de separarse de ella y enfrentar a los no-vivos. La mayor corrió haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que las criaturas la siguieran lejos de su hermana, desgraciadamente no aguanto mucho y cuando creyó que su vida había acabado…

-¡Abajo! –una voz desconocida le dio una orden que obedeció al instante solo para escuchar disparos y los cascos vacíos de algún tipo de arca caer al suelo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando giro el rostro se topó con lo que en aquellos momentos veía más que imposible… sobrevivientes.

-Tranquila… Aún estamos vivos.

¿La vida podía regresarles algo de justicia?

-Senya…

La voz de su hermana atrás de todos ellos la saco del shock en el que había entrado. Al parecer aquellos sobrevivientes habían escuchado el ruido que previamente habían hecho encontrando a la menor y ayudándola a ella.

-¿Les gustaría ir con nosotros? Tenemos un refugio no muy lejos de aquí.

Y fue así que las desconfiadas hermanas que habían prometido no volver a separarse nunca y sobrevivir a lo que fuera fueron con los demás sobrevivientes; en el refugio escondido entre a un par de metros de bajo del subterráneo se encontraron con un número mayor de personas vivas, de todo el mundo y de todas las edades.

-Imposible.

-No en realidad –un joven alto, caucásico, delgado pero musculoso y con un asentó familiar les dio la bienvenida al refugio-. Mi nombre es Gabriel, me encargo de la revisión de los nuevos así como un par de cosas más.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Senyazel y ella es mi hermana Lucero.

-Bienvenidas. Les pediré me sigan por favor.

-¿Para qué? –la desconfianza de la mayor era más que visible para cualquiera.

-Todos los nuevos pasan por una revisión de rutina para comprobar que no porten el virus.

"Eso es lógico" pensó para sus adentros la mayor antes de seguir al joven por un pasillo más limpio que cualquier hospital que hubiera visitado antes. Un baño, cambio de ropa, toma de sangre, estudios de retina y orina, muestras de cabello, prueba de inteligencia y un par de cosas más fueron las que las hermanas tuvieron que pasar antes de ser aceptadas en la comunidad de sobrevivientes.

-¿Crees que todo esto termine alguna vez?

-No lo sé Lucero… esto no se parece en nada a todos esos videojuegos que nos justaban.

-Los extraño tanto –respondió antes de lanzar algunos sollozos ahogados.

-La vida es cruel en algunos sentidos Luce, especialmente cuando se trata de eliminar a humanos admirables. Pero nos tenemos una a la otra y tenemos a todas estas personas que persiguen el mismo sueño que nosotras. Lo mejor es ser productivas en lo que podamos por aquí ¿Entendido?

-Aunque no se en que podría ayudar yo por aquí…

-¿Bromeas? Con ese cerebro que tienes y con la ayuda de más inteligencia de aquí podrían inventar quizá hasta una vacuna contra ese maldito virus.

-¿Y porque no una cura…?

-Porque no creo que eso exista ni llegue a existir… Sin embargo, sí podrían ayudar a los que salen de esta prisión subterránea en busca de alimentos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo más ese día, se limitaron a ver a su alrededor deseando encontrar algún rostro conocido, pero nada. La vida podía ser justa o injusta, pero eso solo dependía de la manera en que miraran las cosas.


	2. Ser útil nunca es fácil

_**Ser útil nunca es fácil**_

.

_**(**__**Pov Senyazel**__**)**_

.

-¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? –mierda. Como si no fue suficiente con el que hoy haya amanecido de pésimo humor, este chico pelirrojo más que arrogante no deja de hablarme-. Vas a decirme que no hablas.

"¿Vas a decirme qué no hablas?" redundancias que este arrogante chico deja pasar por su boca como si fueran las mejores palabras del mundo.

-Por supuesto que hablo –el idiota sonríe como si hubiera conseguido o tuviera seguro que me tiene en sus manos-. Pero prefiero conversaciones interesantes.

-Yo puedo ser interesante.

-Lo dudo.

-Bueno, conseguí que la chica "cero sentimientos" me dirigiera unas palabras…

Definitivamente este tipo es más que idiota, si mi tono de voz no le deja en claro de lo que estoy hablando dudo que un golpe con el rifle que cargo en mis manos lo haga.

-Y bien… ¿Por qué entrenas tanto?

-En realidad no lo sé, oh, espera un segundo… todo el planeta ha sido invadido por zombies que quieren devorar nuestros cuerpos ¿Esa es una buena razón?

-Eres dinamita nena.

Frase de casanova, mierda, porque me toca lidiar con los más idiotas. Desde que llegue a este refugio de sobrevivientes me he partido la espalda entrenando en todo lo que mi cuerpo le dé la capacidad; arco y flechas, rifles, dajas, defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, etc. Y ahora, no soy la mejor ni la peor, pero ya que aún no me eligen para salir a la superficie y ayudar, tengo que enseñar a los nuevos todo lo que pueda.

-¿Y porque te dicen la _cero sentimientos_?

-Eso es fácil… mi única debilidad eran mis sentimientos, así que me decide de todos ellos –de pronto, casi sin notarlo, mi voz subo un par de decibeles-. No me importa quien se interponga en mi camino, voy a sobrevivir y a quien me estorbe… -apunto con el rifle y doy justo en el centro del blanco a 50 metros de mí.

Ni siquiera me limito a observar al idiota, dejo el rifle en su lugar y salgo de ahí con su mirada fija en mí. No me importa cómo me vean los demás, estoy más que aburrida de mi vida aquí. Ya son dos años desde que llegamos y poco a poco todo se hizo rutina para mí. Mi hermana la tiene mejor; con el tiempo se convirtió en la mano derecha de Gabriel-sensei y le ayuda en cada cosa que ese loco profesor tiene en mente. No solo crean armas, ya se las ingeniaron para crear un tipo de veneno que inmoviliza a los no-vivos, lo malo es que hasta ahora solo han conseguido que funcione por el lapso de 20 minutos.

Siempre le pido a mi hermana que intervenga con Grabriel-sensei y me dejen salir a la superficie, me siento lo suficientemente preparada para eso, pero al parecer eso no es suficiente. Comprendo porque mi hermana no quiere que salga a matar a esos no-vivos, pero… ¿Qué hay de los superiores? Acaso me mantendrán aquí por siempre…

-¡Senya!

-Hola Luce.

-Tengo buscándote toda la mañana –su voz entrecortada deja ver que lleva un buen rato corriendo-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ya me conoces.

-Eso no es una respuesta…

-Lo sé –me burlo mostrándole mi lengua mientras halo sus majillas hacia los lados.

-¡Ya déjame! -un manotazo en mis manos me aleja de sus mejillas para que ellas las sobe mientras hace pucheros-. Te están buscando.

-¿Quién?

-Liliana y Gabriel-sensei.

-Después iré a verlos.

-¿Por qué no ahora…?

-Tal vez quieran cambiarme de novato. El idiota de esta semana solo piensa en conquistar… debería regresar a la realidad.

-O tal vez le gustaste mucho.

Su tonito de voz me hace fruncir el ceño, incluso si no estuviéramos siendo atacados por zomibies, ese tonto tiene una idea equivocada sobre como conquistar. Lucero no puede quejarse, hace un año estuvo atendiendo en el hospital a un chico nuevo y muy guapo con el cual ahora está saliendo; son como el agua y el aceite, en todos sentidos, él es serio y casual, más alto que yo y con un deseo insaciable por sangre y pelea.

-Deberías pensar en buscar a alguien…

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no recuperamos nuestro planeta –mi mente comienza a divagar sobre nuestra vida cuando aún éramos libres de ese virus desastroso.

-¿Y qué tal si eso nunca ocurre?

-Pues… supongo que correré por ahí con todos los sobrinitos que tú y Erick me den.

-¿so-so-sobrinitos? –su cara toma un colorido tono rojizo que incluso podría ser preocupante-. Pero que cosas dices Senya.

-Bueno, me conformo con un sobrino a quien pueda entrenar en todo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que vamos a tener niños?

-No es como si ustedes no hubieran… ya sabes.

-¡Senya!

"La chica cero sentimientos" me repito mentalmente al verme bromeando con mi hermana como si nada. Bien dicen que no debes juzgar un libro por su portada, soy un claro ejemplo de eso. A primera vista ve veo como la típica chica linda y tierna queriendo aparentar ser un león salvaje, después de hablar un par de veces te percatas que realmente soy una leona protegiendo lo que cree y lo que quiere, pero solo mi hermana sabe quién soy realmente; un somnoliento gato dispuesto a dar afecto u amenaza, según se le presente la situación.

-Esas son mis chicas.

-Erick –el novio de mi hermana va directo hacia ella besándola y abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana-. Compórtate amor.

-¿Cuántos hijos planeas tener con mi hermana Erick?

Ambos se sonrojan tanto, el foco de alarma del hospital se queda corto. Yo no puedo hacer más que reír a carcajadas mientras ambos se miran penosos.

Bueno, mi vida tal vez sea una rutina inaguantable, pero ya llegara el día en que eso cambie y pueda hacer lo que yo quiera, demostrándole a todos que no soy una inútil que piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los demás hacen cosas por ella. Lo que más deseo en la vida es sobrevivir y eso es lo que hare, no importa cuento pase o quien quiera interponerse… Mi nueva familia y yo saldremos de este hoyo para volver a la tierra a su normalidad.


	3. Compañeros 1

_**Compañeros I**_

Un hermosos y brillante parque con pájaros y personas por doquier, niños gritando como locos mientas sus cometas volaban más y más lejos por el cielo azulado de esa preciosa mañana. Todo parecía tranquilo y normal hasta que una extraña y densa nube gris apareció de la nada para cubrir, no solo el sol de ese día sino también la alegría de las personas; cuando comenzó a llover las personas no se movieron de sus lugares y siguieron contemplando la nube que cubría el cielo casi en su totalidad.

De la nada se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y disparos, la gente se volvió loca y comenzó a correr por doquier mientras trataban de escapar de algo que desconocían. Todo era un caos cuando los vio, una joven asustada buscando a sus padres contemplo por un segundo que pareció ir en cámara lenta a los tres hombres cubiertos de pies a cabeza de sangre; la sangre que cubría sus cuerpos ya estaba seca y negrisa pero la que salía de sus bocas era roja, brillante y demasiado liquida. Los tres hombres comenzaron a morder a toda persona a su alrededor; los gritos, la sangre, los hombres comiéndose a esas personas eran más que aterradores.

-¡Entren ahí y no salgan! –la chica no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada más, el ser arrastrada y empujada drásticamente hacia un ascensor del que se podía leer un letrero amarillo que decía "fuera de servicio" la dejo en jacke. Solo el llanto de su hermana, quien ya estaba adentro, saco el poco valor que tenía dentro para abrazarla, taparte los oídos y esperar a que todo pasara…

.

.

_**Ubicación: Base subterránea, zona 95.**_

_**21 de Agosto del 2050**_

_**8:00am**_

-¡No! –Senyazel despertó esa mañana con el corazón a mil por hora-. Mierda…

Los sueños se convierten en pesadillas y ahora las pesadillas son la vida y rutina en este planeta. El recuerdo en sueño que acababa de tener sobre sus últimos minutos en la tierra sin zombies le hicieron recordar malas experiencias; sus padres cubrieron con sus propios cuerpos el ascensor para que no les pasara nada a ella y a su hermana, pero la joven había escuchado con suma atención como sus padres eran asesinados y devorados. No conforme con sus recuerdos ella ya habían pasado muchas situaciones extrañas al estar vagando por ahí sola con su hermana; encontraron a un policía que fue devorado por perros infectados al tratar de ayudarlas, se vieron obligadas a dormir entre cadáveres para no ser descubiertas, pasaron días sin agua o comida y unas cuantas torturas más.

-¿Estas bien? -la joven no respondió a la pregunta de su hermana y salió de la habitación que compartían para entrenar un poco.

Ella nunca había sido buena con nada, o al menos lo había intentado lo suficiente y con la motivación necesaria. Desde que llegaron con los demás sobrevivientes su hermana se había encargado de ayudar con el mando de misiones, estrategias, investigaciones científicas y cosas por el estilo. Mientras que ella fue capacitada con todo arma que pudiera poner en sus manos, tenía que admitir que era buena con algunas cosas y con otras era un fiasco, pero al menos estaba más que preparada para salir de la vida subterránea a la que tenían desde hace ya dos años para salir a matar no-vivos. Sus habilidades con armas de fuego eran extraordinarias aunque ella prefería un arco convencional con buenas flechas o una daga con el suficiente filo.

-Despierta tan temprano eh… tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

-Buen día Gabriel-sensei.

-Buen día. Viene a darte una noticia que te quitara esa cara larga –el tono infantil con el que hablaba el joven líder de esa zona le irritaba un poco-. Si frunces tanto el ceño se te marcaran las arrugas…

-¿Qué es lo que quería decirme sensei…?

-Pero que impaciente –basto con una mirada asesina de la joven para que el líder tomara un tono más serio-. Hemos decidido mandarte a la superficie. Has entrenado mucho y junto con algunos compañeros, que se te indicaran más adelante, se encargaran de salir al exterminio de sonámbulos y traer toda la nueva información necesaria.

-Ya era hora –trato de sonar lo más rudo que pudo, aunque la verdad es que la felicidad que sentía la chica era difícil de ocultar-. ¿Y quién será mi compañero?

-Compañeros.

-¿Plural?

-No en realidad, las misiones no han cambiado: pareja de chico y chica a la superficie por día. Pero esta vez iras varios días seguidos con diferentes compañeros, así veremos con cual se desenvuelven mejor y ser compañeros oficialmente.

-¿A partir de cuándo?

-En unas cuantas horas iras con tu primer compañero.

-¿Y quién es?

-Eso lo decidirán en misiones. Suerte y nos vemos después, claro, si es que regresas…

-Ya nos veremos al regreso sensei.

La joven sintió latir su corazón a mil cuando escucho la noticia. Se encontraba más que impaciente, no podía esperar para salir y matar algo no-vivo que caminara por ahí como si nada; a su hermana no le pareció la idea, pero ya que ella era asistente de Gabriel-sensei podía estar al pendiente de sus movimientos por medio de radios y diferentes aparatos.

.

.

.

A la hora establecida llego a la plataforma número seis, en donde sería enviada a la superficie por medio de un elevador. Cuando llego su primer compañero ya se encontraba en el lugar alistándose, no iba quedarse atrás después de esperar tanto por ese día, así que sin esperarlo dos veces también se alisto con lo que creyó necesario. Un par de pistolas, suficientes municiones para una exploración simple, su daga favorita y una katana.

Su compañero, Mora Flynn, se veía igual de entusiasmado que ella y eso le dio plena confianza para poder hablar con él con más confianza. Esos chicos ya se habían visto en varias ocasiones en los entrenamientos obligatorios, pero no habían comenzado hablar uno con el otro hasta que vieron que sus gustos por armamento eran similares. Simples platicas, no habían pasado de hablar plenamente durante entrenamientos, nunca fuera de ellos.

-Katana Thompson y Pistola Colt .45, más que listo –le hablo el joven frente a ella mientras se abrochaba el cinturón porta-armas.

-Municiones listas... –respondió ella mientras se abrochaba su propio cinturón-. Veamos cuantos zombies logramos exterminar hoy -sus armas era buenas pero decidió esperar y desenfundando su katana pregunto-: ¿Listo?

-¡Más que listo! –respondió eufórico su nuevo compañero-. A ver sí rompemos el récord hoy.

Sin una palabra más los chicos subieron al ascensor y esperaron en silencio hasta que llego a la superficie. Una cabaña algo vieja, según los planos que le había mostrado alguna vez su hermana supo que esa vieja cabaña en donde se encontraban estaba cerca de las ruinas C-984. Solo una miranda entre ellos y se dirigieron a la salida. Cuando su compañero abrió la puerta de donde se encontraban apareció un no-vivo de la nada y Senyazel rápidamente le voló la cabeza con su katana.

-Pues tal vez si logremos romper el record... Estos no son muy rápidos –rio ella mientras pateaba la cabeza del zombie-. Aun así no hay que confiarnos.

Al salir por la puerta -en guardia con su katana- no percibió ningún otro no-vivo. Sin embargo a lo lejos se veían algunos caminando en su dirección. Señalándolos con su mano y mirando a su compañero pregunto: -¿Qué tan buena puntería tienes...?

-Como de que con 6 balas, mato 7 –hablo él mientras sacaba la .45, apuntaba y de unos tiros elimino los primeros 5, todos con tiros certeros a la frente-. Y ahora señorita, el tiro de fantasía –apunto nuevamente a uno cerca de la sien derecha, disparo y la bala continúo hasta eliminar al último de todos, que venía atrás-. ¿Te gustó?

-Solo puedo decir que no esperaba menos de un compañero tan entrenado –aclaraba mientras aplaudía-. Todo un honor –termino, guardo su katana y saco de su cinturón una pistola glock 17-. ¿Aguardamos aquí o nos aventuramos en busca de más?

-Me sorprendes, no sabía que una entrenada en arquería y espada tenía una Glock –le comento su compañero mientras recargaba su Colt.

-Herencia familiar... Se la robe a un idiota por romper mi arco.

-No hubiera deseado ser él.

- A nadie se lo deseo... Al menos ya no creo que se meta con mis cosas.

Ambos se miraron antes de reír y terminar de cargar sus armas.

-Sí gustas nos aventuramos un poco más –a faltas de material al cual asesinar, eran obligados alejar del lugar e inspeccionar-. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno –ella tenía una idea básica del territorio, así que decidió hacer el primer movimiento -. Vamos por acá.

La chica camino rápidamente con su arma en mano en dirección a las ruinas más cercanas; las ruinas no eran como las recordaba, era un lugar aún más lúgubre. Desde donde estaban pareciera como si un castillo hubiera sido abandonado por más de cien años, ahora todo estaba cubierto de la poca vegetación que sobrevivió al planeta y de un leve aroma a putrefacción con algo dulzón.

-Extrañamente… me siento en casa –soltó un suspiro para tomar valor y continúo-: ¿Vamos?

Lo que menos parecían las ruinas eran seguras, tal vez se desplomaran en cualquier momento o serian emboscados por algunos de los no-vivos, pero eso no los detendría para saber que les aguardaba adentro.

-¿Qué crees que haya desatado la infección?

-Mmm, buena pregunta -entre más más se adentraban en las ruinas más oscuro se ponía, así que ambos sacaron una linterna para continuar-: Yo diría que un experimento de superhumanos que fracasó. O algún arma de bioterrorismo que salió de control. ¿Tú que crees compañera de viaje?

Un ruido extraño capto la atención de ambos.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –la joven trato de poner más atención a su alrededor-. Creo que es por aquí... Respondiendo a la pregunta; metería las manos al fuego a que todo esto fue causado por la experimentación en humanos, tal vez querían encontrar algo.

Ambos, custodiándose entre sí, entraron a un largo pasillo donde se escuchan con más atención los ruidos extraños.

-¡Abajo! –grito su compañero al ver tras de ella un no-vivo que se acercaba rápidamente; tomando su Thompson y de un solo tiro su cabeza quedo esparcida por el lugar-. Ese sí será un buen rival. Toma mi Colt, y alerta para usar ambas a la vez, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido! –tan rápido sucedió todo que se sintió como una novata ante su compañero, pero esto solo había creado que su adrenalina explotara por todo su cuerpo-. Creo que vienen más de esas cosas –avisó mientras asomaba la vista por un espacio abierto en la pared-. ¿Listo para la fiesta?

-Preparado, a ver qué tal nos va hoy.

Ambos patean la pared para poder ver con claridad.

-Uno… dos… tres… -comenzó a contarlos la chica, pero eran rápidos y salían de todos lados-. Son más de treinta. Y creo que viene más. ¿Los matamos desde aquí o vamos a por ellos?

-A por ellos, pero racionemos municiones, nos queda mucha parte de las ruinas por recorrer aún.

Sin previo aviso y solo encendiendo su láser comienza una balacera, digna de contemplar, mientras caminaban hacia el centro de las ruinas. Ambos tenían una excelente puntería y con una sola bala lograban acabar con más de un zombie a la vez. Aquello era una lluvia de balas, sangre y no-vivos por doquier.

-¡Detrás de ti! –grito ella antes de resguardarse tras unas escaleras del edificio en ruinas-. Son más de los que esperaba. ¡Hay que convertir las ruinas en polvo... pero yo solo tengo cuatro granadas!

-Reserva las granadas –por primera vez la chica escucho un tono de voz desconocido en el… ¿desesperación?-. Tengo un plan pero necesito que me sigas, ¿entendido?

El chico le dedico una mirada translucida antes de que ella matara a dos de los no-vivos cercanos.

-Vale, pero ¿estás seguro que funcionara?

-Créeme ¿vez esto? –mostrándole algo sacado de su pantalón-. Esto parece plastilina, pero se llama Sem-tex. Es explosivo plástico. Toma mi arma –lanzándole su arma para quedar solo con su propia katana-. Usa las granadas y espérame afuera de las ruinas. Y cuídate.

-¡¿Usar las granadas...?! No te entiendo...

Miro el explosivo tipo plastilina que su compañero le había mostrado previamente preguntándose si funcionaria realmente, pero que podía hacer, acaso iba a desconfiar de su compañero para tratar de hacerlo todo ella sola y tal vez no regresar...  
"No. Eso jamás" pensó para sí misma antes de contestar:

-Bien, te espero afuera de las ruinas, en esa dirección hay un auto abandonado... Ahí te veo, pero por favor cuídate, no estoy segura pero parece que de ahí vienen esos malditos...

-Sí es correcto lo que crees, vas a necesitar eliminar muchos y tus armas no alcanzan, allí usa las 4 granadas.

Su compañero comenzó armar un cable eléctrico dentro de la plastilina. Un ruido justo detrás de él lo hizo soltar el cable para posicionarse con su katana y eliminar dos no-vivos de una vez.- Y tranquila, llegaré.

-Usar las granadas... Un rato cuerpo a cuerpo con esos no me hará mal. Me encargare de los que queden fuera de las ruinas y te espero donde quedamos... Cuídate -comenzó a salir de las ruinas insegura, no antes de una última mirada a su compañero y correr a la salida.

Su compañero la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió: "Debo lograrlo, lo debo hacer, bueno, positivo con positivo... negativo con tierra" sus pensamientos eran centrados en su objetivo: -Listo, ahora a conectar el activador remoto...

.

Senyazel no dejaba de correr esquivando y matando o todo no-vivo que tratara de impedirle el paso. Cuando finalmente salió de las ruinas fue rodeada por seis no-vivos con los cuales se terminó sus moniciones.

-Llego la hora, comienza el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia campo abierto cuando: -¡¿Pero qué?!

Apenas logró esquivar a un no-vivo con hacha en mano que la ataco, su velocidad era media, pero el hacha se veía más que filosa.

-¿Desde cuándo estas cosas son tan listos como para traer armas así...?

Esquivando una vez más el ataque del no-vivo dio una voltereta para cambiar de posición, lo golpeo por la nuca con el arma ya vacía que aún tenía en las manos y le arrebato el hacha para terminar diciendo: -¡Gracias por esto Baka! –con un movimiento rápido separo la cabeza del cuerpo usando el arma adquirida-. Esto me ayudara y... no me quedan muchos por aquí.

Desde donde estaba podía ver claramente el Jeep abandonado, unos cuantos metros llenos de no-vivos más que hambrientos. No iba a ser cosa fácil, para nada, pero dando un gran suspiro tomo el hacha con ambas manos y continúo su camino.

.

_Los extraños sonidos provenientes de los no-vivos se mesclaban con los jadeos de cansancio del joven._

_-¡Esto ya es mucho! Ahora hasta armados –hablaba mientras eludía unos cuantos zombies con lanza hechiza-. Lo positivo, es que ya voy viendo la luz y algo cerca el auto donde me quedé de ver con ella. Espero haya servido lo de las granadas._

_Su trabajo estaba terminado y solo esperaba salir para concluir, aunque al verse rodeado comenzaba a cansarse. Tomando aire para el lapso que faltaba, junto con un arrebato de adrenalina, salió corriendo, matando y esquivando todo a su paso._

_-Uff, esto es vida –usando su katana termino por eliminar los últimos cuatro no-vivos cercanos que le restaban-. Cansado, con nervio pero ya con el horizonte despejado._

_Mirando una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para salir por ella decidió que esa sería su salida del lugar._

_-Debo darme prisa, o nunca saldremos, solamente debo salir para poder volar esto de una vez._

.

-Y pensar... que... pensé en no salir hoy... –recordó la chica respirando profundo, recuperando el aire perdido y tratando de regresar los latidos del corazón eufórico a la normalidad mientras analizaba su situación: "Aún quedan unos cuantos no vivos, cuatro granadas sin utilizar y desde aquí logro ver ese auto abandonado. Necesito tiempo para averiguar si ese auto nos podría servir, así que esto termina de un golpe"

Tomo una de las granadas en sus manos y tras esconderse tras una enorme roca la lanzo a la espera de la explosión y la eliminación de sus objetivos.

Explosión, eso se queda corto, u estallido que hizo temblar un poco el piso fue lo que se presenció. Las granadas eran parte de la experimentación de Gabriel-sensei y su hermana, cosas que nunca había entendido sobre evaporización sin mucho daño y cosas científicas realmente complicadas para ella, eso fue la que paso por su mente cuando sus ojos fueron cegados por la luz que la granada desprendió.

En un segundo la chica se dio cuenta que lo poco que había vivido hasta ahora matando zombies reales no había sido nada. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y tal vez imposible de explicar o creer, pero de verdad así terminaría su día. Ni siquiera tan tarde y ambos chicos ya habían cubierto la cuota de no-vivos asesinados por un equipo en un día, no hay regla que diga que no puedes matar a más, pero tampoco hay una regla que diga que no debes ir por más.

Si su compañero seguía con vida tal vez podría convérselo de ir a explorar más territorio antes de volver.

Cuando finalmente la tierra dejo de temblar abrió los ojos poco a poco sin notar gran diferencia en el escenario.

-Al parecer las granadas que modifico Gabriel-sensei son más potentes de lo que imaginamos... –decía tosiendo y agitando sus manos al aire para alejar el polvo levantado por la explosión-. Pero gracias a esta enorme piedra no me ocurrió nada ya que si me hubiera alcanzado…

Una mirada al nada profundo pero gran cráter que dejo la granada se alegró de pensar en cubrirse.

-No dejo ni polvo de esos no-vivos.

No debía subestimar a su infantil líder, tal vez tenía más trucos bajos la manga… por otro lado estaba su hermana, siempre tratando de ayudar a modificar las armas para una mayor comodidad y efectividad. El simple recuerdo de su hermana tratando de colocar la flecha en el arco para intentar lanzarle y comprender más la técnica -la cual por cierto fue un fiasco por parte de la menor- le causo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ahora… a encargarme de la misión número dos del día –giro su cuerpo para mirar a lo lejos el Jeep-. Veamos si esa carcacha nos puede llevar a casa.

Caminando a la carcacha entre risas y buenos recuerdos fue como se dispuso a usar los pocos conocimientos de mecánica que poseía para ver si había una pequeña posibilidad de no caminar hasta casa.


End file.
